1. Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure is generally directed to a system to distract, as well as control and maintain a distraction of a space, such as, for example, during an open door laminoplasty surgery.
2. Related Art
Generally, laminoplasty is a spine surgery that may involve reshaping or repositioning bone to relieve excess pressure on the spinal nerves in the cervical spine or neck. Pressure on the spinal cord might be due to various reasons such as degenerative changes, disc herniations, tumors, fractures, arthritis, bone spurs, or the like.
Presently, there are no instruments available to infinitely control the level of distraction during a laminoplasty surgery, such as, e.g., an open door laminoplasty procedure. For example, laminoplasty surgery may include manual techniques by a surgeon to open the intralaminar space, including pushing on the spinous process to partially crack the contralateral lamia to open the instralaminar space, which is inherent to overdistraction and complete fracture of contralateral lamina.
There is a need for a system to distract a space, as well as to control and maintain a distraction of, e.g., an intralaminar space during procedures such as, e.g., open door laminoplasty procedure.